Myths
by maravilloso
Summary: Hermiona dostała się na kurs Łamacza Zaklęć i leci do Egiptu, by spełnić swoje marzenia. Na jej drodzę pojawią się pewne "arabskie" problemy, a pewien niepokorny rudowłosy chłopak nieźle namiesza jej w życiu. / Dobra, jestem beznadziejna w pisaniu opisów. Zapraszam do czytania i komentowania.
1. Chapter 1

**Rozdział I**

\- Muffliato! - szepnęła brązowooka dziewczyna, gdy samolot do Egiptu wystartował.

Nienawidziła tego hałasu panującego na pokładzie, zwłaszcza, że obok niej siedział jakiś mężczyna, który chyba nie wiedział co to słuchawki i puszczał muzykę z jakiegoś odtwarzacza. Nie mogła spać w nocy i teraz wszystko ją drażni. Założyła okulary i zaczęła czytać nową książkę Morag Gilliard "Nowe metody zwalczania efektów ubocznych eliksirów nasennych", którą dostała od Weasleyów na pożegnanie. Rozstanie z nimi było bardzo bolesne, po tych wszystkich latach, w których stali się jej rodziną. Wiedziała jednak, że taka okazja jak ta nie zdarza się codziennie. Gdy dostała list z Banku Gringotta czuła, że nadejdą wielke zmiany w jej życiu. Propozycję przejścia szkolenia na łamacza klątw przyjęła w sekundzie. Od razu napisała twierdzącą odpowiedź. Zdecydowała się na najbliższy możliwy termin, bo nie mogła się doczekać aż spełni swoje marzenie: wyjazd do Egiptu. I teraz, po miesiącu oczekiwania i ponad 5 godzinach lotu była nareszcie w Kairze. Mieście słońca, mitów i tysiąca kolorów.

Na lotnisku miał czekać na nią ktoś od goblinów, bo mieli jechać z Kairu do Aleksandrii, gdzie była główna siedziba Gringotta.

\- Panna Granger, jak mniemam? - usłyszała za sobą głos i odwracając się zobaczyła wysokiego, czarnoskórego, niezwykle przystojnego mężczyznę.

\- Yyyyyyy, taaak - wydukała po killku chwilach, nie mogąc opanować się. Czuła potężną magię bijącą od tego człowieka.

\- Tim Hudson, miło mi panią poznać. Zapraszam do samochodu, nie ma na co czekać. - Uśmiechnął się do niej szarmancko, wziął walizkę i zaprowadził do czarnego terenowego auta. Hermiona szła jak zaczarowana wpatrując się w tego niezwykłego mężczyznę.- Jeśli pani nie ma nic przeciwko, może przeszlibyśmy na ty?

\- Oczywiście, byłoby mi szalenie miło! Hermiona - podając mu dłoń, miała ochotę podejść do najbliższego muru i walnąć w niego z całej siły głową. Szalenie. SZALENIE MIŁO było zrobić z siebie kretynkę, Granger!

\- Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko, to wstąpimy jeszcze w jedno miejsce.

\- Och, nie, śmiało. Będę mogła dłużej podziwiać to piekne miasto - powiedziała, czując, że przyzwyczaja się powoli do jego aury, którą wokół siebie roztacza.

Jechali przez około pół godziny i Hermiona miała szansę przyjrzeć się codziennemu życiu Egipcjan. Widziała zmęczonych pracą mężczyzn, kobiety ubrane w piękne, kolorowe ubrania, chaos i hałas. Tim zatrzymał się pod dużym budynkiem, wyglądem przypominającym kamienicę. Zatrąbił 2 razy po czym dało się słyszeć, jak ktoś zbiega po schodach. Nagle otworzyły się drzwi, a zza nich wyłoniła się piękna dziewczyna o typowo arabskiej urodzie.

\- Tim, jak zawsze na czas! - powiedziała nowoprzybyła.

\- Wiesz, że nie lubię jak ktoś się spóźnia, więc sam tak nie robię – odparł ze śmiechem jej towarzysz. - Fatino, poznaj Hermionę Granger, naszą stażystkę. Hermiono, to jest Fatina.

Dziewczyna nareszcie mogła przyjrzeć się z bliska ciemnoskórej kobiecie. I od razu pożałowała, bo jej samoocena sięgnęła dna. Przed sobą miała szczupłą, zgrabną, o mahoniowej cerze dziewczynę, która wpatrywała się w nią bursztynowymi oczami. Miała kruczoczarne, idealnie proste włosy, które rozpuszczone sięgały jej aż do pępka. Jej imię doskonale ją opisywało – po arabsku znaczy _zniewalająca.  
_

\- O proszę! Już nowych przysłali? Witaj, niezmiernie miło mi Cię poznać. Swoją drogą, ciekawe ile Ty wytrzymasz na naszym kursie – powiedziała Fatina z lekko pogardliwym śmiechem.

\- Przestań, nie stresuj jej, jeszcze nie dojechaliśmy na miejsce – zganił ją Tim - Hermiono, nie masz się czym przejmować.  
Chłopak uśmiechnął się do niej, jednak słowa Fatiny utkwiły jej głęboko w pamięci. Udowodni jej, że przetwa ten kurs do końca.

\- Tim, przepraszam, ale czy moglibyśmy gdzieś stanąć na chwilkę?

\- Jasne, tu zaraz powinna być jakaś stacja.

\- Niedość, że przed nami ponad 170 km to jeszcze mamy pasażerkę z chorym pęcherzem. Zapowiada się długa męcząca droga. - podsumowała Arabka, czym jeszcze bardziej zniechęciła do siebie Granger.

Po około dwóch godzinach jazdy i ciągłym ignorowaniem Hermiony przez Fatinę dotarli do Aleksandrii.

\- Miasto Aleksandra Wielkiego Macedońskiego - powiedziała dziewczyna w niezwykłym przypływie szczęścia, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Nowoprzybyli weszli do niewielkiego, starego kamiennego budynku, który wydawał się być niezamieszkały. W środku jednak tętniło życie. Po przejściu długiego, niskiego korytarza, ich oczom ukazała się wielka sala wypełniona monitorami, komputerami i wieloma urządzeniami, których nazwy Hermiona nie znała. Między nimi krzątało się mnóstwo ludzi, mówiących w wielu językach. Dziewczyna stała i przyglądała się temu z fascynacją, dopóki arabka "przypadkiem" nie nadepnęła jej na stopę.

\- Auu, mogłabyś uważać? - syknęła zdenerwowana.

\- Przepraszam Cię księżniczko! - powiedziała z prychnięciem - jak następnym razem będziesz chciała podziwiać nasz mały zakątek to nie rób tego w przejściu. Dobrze?

Hermiona próbowała pohamować nerwy i uspokoić się, lecz nie mogła. Ta dziewczyna chce wytrącić ją z równowagi, lecz nie uda jej się to! Jeszcze ją popamięta, przysięgła sobie.

\- Nie przejmuj się nią. Fatina jest specyficzną osobą. No i nie lubi nowych kursantów - pocieszył ją Tim i wziął od niej walizkę.

\- O, dziękuję. Przez siedem lat mojej nauki w Hogwarcie często spotykałam się z niechęcią innych w moją stronę – zwierzyła mu się brązowooka.

\- Nie uwierzę w to! - odpowiedział chłopak – Ja Ciebie od razu polubiłem.

\- Yyyyy, dzięki, ja Ciebie też. To znaczy polubiłam Ciebie od razu – powiedziała jąkając się. Pogratulowała sobie w myślach. Co z twoją inteligencją, Granger?! Wyparowała przy przystojnym mężczyźnie.

Czarnoskóry chłopak uśmiechnął się i zaprowadził dziewczynę do jej nowego pokoju.

\- Oto twój nowy dom! - Otworzywszy drzwi, wpuścił brunetkę przodem. Stanęła przy łóżku podziwiając wystrój pomieszczenia. Wszystko w nim było takie arabskie i kolorowe, że zaparło jej dech w piersiach. Tim stanął obok niej. Odłożył walizkę i rzekł:

\- Gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała, ja mam pokój naprzeciwko. Nie bój się o nic pytać. Spotkanie powitalne z nowymi kursantami jest o 20 w głównej sali na dole. Przyjdę po Ciebie, bądź gotowa na czas.

Chłopak wyszedł, a ona rzuciła się z zadowoleniem na wielkie łóżko z baldachimem, pochłaniając wzrokiem każdy, nawet najdrobniejszy szczegół wystroju pokoju.


	2. Chapter 2

Chłopak wyszedł, a ona rzuciła się z zadowoleniem na wielkie łóżko z baldachimem, pochłaniając wzrokiem każdy, nawet najdrobniejszy szczegół wystroju pokoju.

Podziwiała misternie zdobione zasłony i firany, pozłacane kolumienki przy łóżku, kolorowe lampy zwisające z sufitu, aż wreszcie zobaczyła ogromną biblioteczkę. Od razu podeszła do niej, czując przy tym gołymi stopami, jak miękki i gruby jest dywan. Zaczęła przeglądać tytuły, z których wiele było po arabsku i w myślach podziękowała sobie za nadgorliwość, bo jako Wiem-To-Wszystko, zdążyła opanować ten język całkiem nieźle. Oczywiście, nie byłaby sobą, gdyby nie przerobiła już połowy materiału z którym dopiero miała się zetknąć w czasie kursu.

Spojrzała na zegarek i stwierdziła, że nie za dużo czasu jej zostało do spotkania z resztą kursantów.  
Machnęła różdżką i jej kufer zaczął sam się rozpakowywać, a ona ruszyła żwawym krokiem do łazienki. Nienawidziła długich podróży i zawsze później musiała odreagować to podczas gorącej kąpieli.

Weszła do wielkiej wanny stojącej na środku pomieszczenia, zamknęła oczy i nawet nie wiedząc kiedy usnęła. Po pół godziny obudziła ją przeraźliwie zimna woda, a kiedy spojrzała na zegar wiszący nad lustrem zaklęła pod nosem i dosłownie wyskoczyła z wanny. Owinęła się ręcznikiem i szybko poszła do pokoju po ubrania. Wybrała czerwoną koszulę w kratkę i zwykłe jeansy. Z toaletki wyjęła „Ulizannę" i wróciła do łazienki by coś zrobić ze swoimi włosami, które po osuszeniu zaklęciem wyglądają jak po przejściu huraganu. Wylała pół butelki na dłonie i zaczęła wcierać. Po około 3 minutach miała na głowie piękne fale. Zwykle nie używała tego specyfiku, ale dziś chciała pokazać się jak najlepiej przed ludźmi, z którymi będzie pracować przez najbliższe półtora roku.  
Ginny przed samym wyjazdem podarowała jej samo-nakładające się kosmetyki do makijażu, więc wykonała jedne ruch różdżką i po chwili miała lekko podkreślone rzęsy. Nie lubiła się malować bo tego nie umiała, więc prezent od młodej Weasley'ówny był trafiony w dziesiątkę.

Nagle rozległo się pukanie, a gdy otworzyła drzwi zobaczyła Tima.

\- Gotowa? - zapytał.

\- Jasne, możemy iść – odrzekła, a po zamknięciu drzwi rzuciła szybko parę zaklęć ochronnych.

\- Każdy pokój jest odpowiednio zabezpieczony. Nikt nie wejdzie bez Twojego pozwolenia, nie martw się – powiedział chłopak z rozbawieniem w głosie.

Poczuła się skrępowana, gdy zwrócił jej na to uwagę, ale nic nie odpowiedziała. Od czasu wyruszenia po horkruksy i chowania się w lasach Wielkiej Brytanii była przewrażliwiona na punkcie bezpieczeństwa. Co prawda, nie było już Voldemorta, ale na wolności nadal pozostało wielu śmierciożerców chcących zemścić się na „Złotym Trio" za przeżyte upokorzenia.

Po ostatecznej bitwie, gdy zamieszkała u Weasley'ów, co noc wymykała się z pokoju, który dzieliła z Ginny, wychodziła przed Norę i rzucała kilkanaście zaklęć. Działo się tak do czasu, gdy przypadkiem wpadła na Panią Weasley, która robiła dokładnie to samo co dziewczyna. Molly natychmiast odesłała Hermionę do łóżka surowym głosem, w którym jednak słychać było dużo czułości.

_Stała czujność, _jak mawiał Moody. Przypomniała sobie te słowa i uśmiechnęła się do siebie.

Szli prostym korytarzem, a następnie zeszli na dół po schodach. Od momentu wyjścia z pokoju panowała między nimi cisza, którą wreszcie przerwała dziewczyna, którą męczyły pytania.

\- Co będzie na tym spotkaniu, Tim? Trochę się obawiam, że to jakiś test, a ja nie przerobiłam jeszcze całego materiału, albo pokaz umiejętności... – Zaczęła mówić coraz szybciej, wyłamując sobie nerwowo palce, a w jej głowie zaczęły tworzyć się różne scenariusze. Panna-Wiem-To-Wszystko wyrzucona pierwszego dnia... Rozmyślania przerwał chłopak, który z nieskrywanym rozbawieniem machał jej ręką przed oczami.

\- Hej, wróć na ziemię – powiedział, szeroko się uśmiechając – Szef przedstawi wam regulamin, będzie dużo gadaniny, a na końcu będziecie przydzieleni do odpowiednich brygad, a każdy będzie miał swojego opiekuna.

\- Ty też jesteś opiekunem?

\- Tak, razem z Fatiną zajmujemy się zaklętymi roślinami. Kto wie, może trafisz do nas.

\- Czyli sami nie wybieracie sobie kursantów? - dopytywała się.

\- Nie, szef się tym zajmuje. Bierze pod uwagę wasze końcowe oceny – odpowiedział, a dziewczyna zaczęła kalkulować, jakie ma szanse pracy z Timmym, gdy zatrzymali się przed potężnymi drzwiami - Może chciałabyś, żebym cię oprowadził po naszej bazie po spotkaniu?

\- Jasne, czemu nie – wymamrotała speszona, czując jak pod wpływem wzroku chłopaka jej twarz przybiera kolor dojrzałego pomidora.

\- W takim razie, czekaj tu na mnie po wszystkim. Teraz muszę cię opuścić, bo opiekunowie siadają gdzie indziej. Ty usiądź w pierwszym rzędzie razem zresztą kursantów – rzekł i otworzył przed nią drzwi. Gdy po wejściu odwróciła się do niego, by spytać czemu jest tu tylu ludzi, już go nie było.

Ruszyła przed siebie, rozglądając się na boki. Pomieszczenie nie było wcale takie duże, jak myślała początkowo. Po prawej stronie zauważyła Fatinę, która uśmiechnęła się do niej sztucznie. Odwzajemniła uśmiech i odwróciła wzrok, idąc dalej. Z ulgą stwierdziła, że większość osób obecna na sali, jest może o kilka lat starsza od niej. Owszem, widziała kilka osób w średnim wieku, jednak siedzieli oni w innym miejscu niż reszta opiekunów. W końcu doszła do pierwszego rzędu i znalazła miejsce.

\- Przepraszam, wolne? - spytała nieśmiało do blondynki siedzącej aktualnie tyłem do niej i rozmawiającej inną dziewczyną.

\- Oczywiście! - powiedziała dosyć głośno i od razu odwróciła się w jej stronę. - Jestem Chloe Seigner, a to jest Sanja Iwanow.

\- Hermiona Granger – bąknęła i usiadła obok.

\- Ah, Hermione! – niemal wykrzyknęła Chloe z mocnym francuskim akcentem – Ja Cię znam. Nawet do Francji dotarły plotki o twojej inteligencji!

\- Dobra, daj spokój dziewczynie, atakujesz ją na wstępie – zganiła Francuzkę, dotychczas milcząca trzecia z dziewczyn. - Miło cię poznać.

\- Was również – odpowiedziała z uśmiechem i przyjrzała się obu dziewczętom.

Chloe była szczupłą blondynką, dość podobną do Fleur Delacour. Każdy ruch wykonywała z gracją i elegancją, co wskazywało na pokrewieństwo z wilami, ale jej pogodny i uprzejmy wyraz twarzy wskazywał na to, że charakter ma odmienny niż większość dziewcząt mających w swym drzewie genealogicznym te istoty. Jej piękny uśmiech odsłaniający rząd idealnie prostych zębów i ciemnoniebieskie oczy mogły wpędzić w kompleksy. Sanja natomiast miała czarne oczy oraz ciemne włosy splecione w gruby warkocz. Miała lekkie krągłości i była znacznie niższa od francuzki. Sprawiała wrażenie przyjaźnie nastawionej do Hermiony, która czuła, że mogą zostać naprawdę dobrymi przyjaciółkami.

\- Witam Was w kolejnym roku! – jej rozmyślania przerwał donośny głos – Szczególnie serdecznie chciałbym powitać naszych nowych kursantów. Nazywam się Christopher Armitage i od dziś będę waszym przełożonym.

Na podwyższeniu tuż przed nimi stał wysoki, ciemnoskóry mężczyzna, który wydawał się mieć około pięćdziesięciu lat. Na jego twarzy widniał szeroki uśmiech, gdy wzrokiem przesuwał po nowych twarzach, jak i po dobrze mu znanych. Bił od niego silny autorytet, prawie taki sam jak od Dumbledore'a, jednak tych dwóch bardzo różniło się od siebie. Dyrektor Hogwartu, na pierwszy rzut oka, wydawał się być miłym staruszkiem do którego jednak czuło się respekt, zaś jej nowy zwierzchnik od początku wzbudzał ogromny szacunek, a w jego postawie było coś władczego.

\- W tym roku do naszej załogi dołącza siedem osób. Każdemu z was zostanie przydzielony opiekun i odpowiedni zespół, u której będziecie pobierać nauki, a także z którym będziecie wyjeżdżać na różne misje. Ale zanim to nastąpi, mam wam kilka rzeczy do opowiedzenia.

\- Po pierwsze, spędzicie tu najbliższe miesiące, a ci którzy przejdą kurs do końca, może zostaną na lata. W naszym gronie liczy się potencjał, inteligencja, spryt, zapał, jak i pomysłowość. Niewiele rzeczy, których się nauczyliście dotychczas będzie wam teraz pomocne. Tutaj zdobędziecie umiejętności, które nie są znane na większą skalę. Wybranie was – ciągnął swą przemowę poważnym tonem – nie jest przypadkowe. Wierzę, że każdy wniesie coś nowego i świeżego do swojego zespołu. A teraz dosyć gadaniny. Zacznijmy więc przydzielanie.

Hermiona rozejrzała się ukradkiem i spostrzegła, że wszyscy wpatrują się z uwagą i napięciem w mężczyznę. Poczuła lekki ucisk w piersi, gdy dyrektor zaprosił wszystkich nowoprzybyłych na środek, tuż obok siebie. Stanęła między Chloe i Sanją, a ręce zaczęły jej się pocić.

Po kolei wyczytywane były nazwiska kursantów, dział do którego zostali rozdzieleni. Następnie do każdego z nich podchodził odpowiedni opiekun, z którym się zapoznawali.

\- Hermiona Jean Granger – wzięła głęboki wdech i dumnie wyszła krok do przodu, zupełnie nie przejmując się szmerami i poruszeniem jakie wzbudziła jej osoba. – Sekcja zaklętych budynków i budowli. Opiekun: William Weasley.


End file.
